


First Kisses

by LadyReivin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ends happily though, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, dissociation between mother and child(ren), sorta depressing, writers block prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReivin/pseuds/LadyReivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a writers block prompt.  Prompt was "*First Kiss* -This isn't necessarily a romantic snippet, it can be awkward or sweet or unwanted."</p><p>Cameron’s first kiss wasn’t from his mother, like many people would think.  It was from his Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that Sylvie is probably actually a very good mother. And I highly doubt what I wrote about. I just find her really easy to demonize when I'm writing or thinking up something...
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. And I own absolutely nothing of this.

Cameron’s first kiss wasn’t from his mother, like many people would think. It was from his Papa. His mother refused to look at him. Refused to hold him even. His Papa, though, he cuddled a newborn Cameron close and kissed his forehead. He smiled softly, his eyes watery. How does Cameron know this? Because he’s seen the video some kind nurse had taken. He saw his Papa and he saw his mother. For the longest time he thought that’s just how it was. That mother’s have some sort of disconnection when they give birth. He knows it was the same for his older brothers, she never kissed them either. But then…he can’t remember her ever kissing him. Or Caelan or Carson.

He sees now, though, that it isn’t like that. Something was wrong with his mother. He wasn’t in the room when his baby sister was born; he was waiting outside with his brothers and the guys. He saw the video later when he plugged the camera in and burned it onto disc for his Papa and Claude. He watched as the nurse handed Cécile to Claude. Claude was blotchy in face, tearful, a right mess really, but he still smiled – gap toothed like usual – and kissed her forehead, cuddling her close to his chest. Papa leaned over then, kissing his husband followed by their daughter.

It took his step-father, Claude, to show Cameron how a maternal parent really should be and that something was wrong with his mother. But that’s okay because he has his Papa and he has Claude.


End file.
